imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Springs
This article made possible by the demigod himself, Alex! Logo created by Reece! ''Red Springs ''is an American RPG TV series created by Nep Tune. The series premiered on June 20, 2008 during the reign of the "Games: Other Games" board. Its second season premiered on December 1, 2008, promptly followed by a shift in stations, now currently broadcasting on the "Games: RPG" board. Set in the fictional town of Red Springs, the series stars Matt O'Leary as the main character Sidney Martin (formerly portrayed by Beau Mirchoff), a troubled schizophrenic student who tries desperately to "solve the case", whatever it may be. Student and friend by day, he moonlights as a mastermind detective, once helped by his very special childhood friends Scar, Paula and Helen. Tune originally wrote the series as a horror/suspense movie instead, with some drastic character changes, but similar templates and a similar format. The episodes have a very distinct order, in which they are eight to fifteen minutes long in length and all mysteries span out from a few episodes to the entire season. The first season was a lighter, more unified one whereas the events of the season finale (and players' availabilities) set off the ambiance for a darker, more isolated season two. A tentative third season is scheduled to lighten things up a little as we follow the protagonists to college or whatever lies beyond high school. The critically acclaimed needed, lawl series has enjoyed very high ratings and critiques on its themes and such and so forth. Its success in combining both a mystery and a teen drama was even, but let's not toot any horns here, 'cause I'm pulling a lot out of my posterior. SEASON SYNOPSES See also: List of Red Springs episodes Season One: thumb|298px|right|Season One: Opening Credits The first season revolves around Club Awesome and some peers of the members, such as Tina Warwick, Sheena Sheer, Ally Paulson, Kiyomi Daniels, Bobby Reece and Fletcher & Lachlan Teague. However, the main mystery of season one revolved around the mysterious and sudden demise of Julia Cassidy, a vivacious blonde with many secrets who used to date Sid's older brother Derek. Run off the road, shot square in the forehead and left for dead on the highway, her death has baffled the sheriff. But Club Awesome is on the case, looking for blood and a hand to go with it. As the twists turn and the drama escalates, many secrets of the peers' lives are revealed, such as Tina's affair with her Lit teacher Lee Jacobs, Sheena's disturbing past and relationship with her estranged older brother Johnny, Ally's overwhelming anorexia, Kiyomi's newfound friendship with an online buddy, Bobby's father's secret vices, Fletcher's constant love affairs with resident slut Bianca Morasco, and Lachlan's shameless antics. Towards the end of the season, Sidney Martin cracks the case and sees many events set off and go out of control, changing everyone's lives, especially one close to his heart. Season Two: thumb|300px|left|Season Two: Opening Credits New year, new you. Right? Sidney returns to Red Springs High after a weird summer. Now returning to school without his Club Awesome gang and people staring at him like some kind of freak show, Sid's facing a depressing depression. However, the mysteries and suspense don't stop coming. Promptly, Sid makes a friend with the enigmatic and soulful Austin Evans. But during a Yay, We're Seniors, Let's Drink To It party, Austin faces a mysterious and obvious death. But Sid isn't so sure. Once again, he becomes obsessed. Meanwhile, we meet many new faces, such as the spicy and flamboyant Brie, the bad boy who's really bad and might be 30 Jack Fin, the tender-as-a-rose-but-feisty-as-a-lion Rosie, the cool and helpful Shane, the eccentric and exuberant Lacey, the experienced go-to girl for advice Kim and the coy Denise. Major story arcs involve: Sid's sanity, a mysterious stranger following him, Derek's unexpected return to Red Springs, Fletcher and Sheena's blooming bond, Tina and Lee's covert relationship colliding with their business lives, Sid and Denise's friendship becoming something more, Rosie and Shane's romance and much more. Season Three: Red Springs ''has been in the planning stages for a third season continuing on with Sid's college life. It's uncertain if much of the regular cast will be kept for a third season, but Mr. Tune has stated that he would like to keep as many as he can. "Of course, inactivity is a big element to who stays and who goes," said he in a recent interview with ''Playboy ''magazine (didn't happen). "I'm thinking of lightening this season up with less mystery and more life. But that's not to say that there won't be a mystery, just a less...dire one." He has also expressed interest in incorporating the last Martin child to make an appearance: Tuesday Martin. "We've heard much about her in the past two seasons and definitely will. What we do know is she is pretty much a tree-hugging liberal, so she'll clash well with her dark and brooding youngest brother and partying younger brother." As for insight into a spin-off, Mr. Tune had this to say: "No, I don't think I will be making a spin-off, especially not just yet. It's in the back of my mind, but it's not gonna happen what with ''Life's A Witch ''just underway." Cast and characters The first season had 14 series regulars.: *Beau Mirchoff played the main character Sidney Martin, a proficient scholar and detective who kind of surrounded himself with other outcasts and lower class folks. *Jaimie Alexander played the beautiful Helen Campbell, the gadgets girl in Club Awesome. *Lina Esco was Paula Garcia, the photographer in Club Awesome; she had a crush on Helen. *Ellary Porterfield played Scar Norris, the computer wiz kid, goth freak-o Club member who had a desperate and unrequited crush on Sid. *Cassie Steele played the scornful and most-hated Jev Moon, a gossip girl who played a key role in the mystery. *Madeline Zima played Sheena Sheer, a tough girl with nearly no friends and a very uneven temper. *Ashley Greene was Bianca Morasco, the slut of the crop armed with intellect. *Jessica Lucas played the school president and academic zeppelin Tina Warwick. *Robbie Amell was Bobby Reece, the amicable athlete dude in the popular circle. *Jake Sandvig played Lachlan Teague, Jr., a very lovable-yet-hated party guy. *Robert Clark played Fletcher Teague, younger & overshadowed brother to Lachlan who had a fling with Bianca. *Alona Tal played Ally Paulson, the likeable cheerleader and former socialite. *Nicole Fiscella was Kiyomi Daniels, a bubbly girl with a very naive personality. Casting Aside from Sid, Scar, Paula and Helen, the rest of the cast was created by players themselves. The core four, Club Awesome, was adoptable. In choosing their roles, Jaimie Alexander was chosen because of her "homely beauty and figure". "Beau Mirchoff's profile has always been in the back of my mind back when I was writing the feature film version of ''Red Springs," states Mr. Tune. Ellary Porterfield as Scar and Lina Esco as Paula were picked based on their roles in the TV seres Hidden Palms ''and ''Cane, both of which are now defunct. In season two, the three Club girls were dropped due to scheduling conflicts (namely, shameless inactivity) and Beau Mirchoff, now viewed as unsuitable to carry the persona of Sid was dropped. Instead came Matt O'Leary to portray Sidney Martin. "I'm going on a very alternating kind of vibe with this show where one day characters look like this and the next look like that, kind of life the differences in artistic style in comic book compilations," stated Tune. Matt O'Leary was chosen to don the neuroses because of his role as The Brain in the hardboiled neo-noir indie film Brick. A new and significant new adoptable character introduced in season two was the advent of Michael Cassidy as the infamous Derek Martin. "I chose Cassidy because he has this glowing stage presence and charisma on the TV and fit the bill for what I had in mind for the nihilistic Derek," said Tune in a fake interview. He was chosen especially for his intriguing role in Hidden Palms ''and his recurring role on ''Smallville. In season one, there were many conflicts with casting and players. Many, approximately more than half of the players roster dropped or left the show, much to Mr. Tune's fiery...CHAGRIN. Production Conception Tune originally wrote Red Springs ''as a feature film called ''Facade. In this original write-up, it had a bigger horror element to the story with a masked killer. Many of the characters also met their demises by the "Facade Killer". Towards the end, Sid wasn't even a survivor! However, Tune met his inspiration from the best TV show in the history of ever Veronica Mars ''which ''Red Springs ''had a similar format to. Both had troubled protagonist detectives with whip-smart wit and many satires to teen society. Filming ''Red Springs ''doesn't have an entirely large budget, so it films its scenes usually indoors on a sound stage, all stages being situated around and in the studio. The major sets are the interior hallways of RSH, RSH classrooms, The Fix, Sid's house (living room, kitchen, Sid's room and foyer), and the other characters' rooms/houses. The most commonly filmed stages are The Fix and the RSH exterior cafeteria, both inspired by the sets in ''Veronica Mars Java the Hut & the Neptune High exterior cafeteria. Pictures of the two major sets are displayed. In season three, CURS (California University: Red Springs) will have a California school play it and production designers are currently scouting colleges in SoCal. Music Nep Tune employs a variety of songs to use that set the tone of many segments in the series. Usually, there is the formulaic "inspiring pop montage at the end with people sleeping" technique where an uplifting and inspirational song plays over as the episode concludes with its various characters going to sleep. Tune is trying to avoid that... Oftentimes the songs aren't new, usually stemming from the early 2000s and below. A significant use of music involves whenever Sid is dreaming or seeing a "ghost", usually "White Hill" by Susumu Hirasawa. This song, noted for its eerily jocund sounds of a circus, is a motif and inside joke for Nep Tune, an avid aficionado of Paranoia Agent, a very surreal mini series by Satoshi Kon. Many songs used are indie and pop songs that aren't heard often nowadays. Red Springs, California The town of Red Springs itself is a recurring gag of Tune's, who has many works of fiction set in this dreary town. Obviously, the name is a reference to pools of blood, making the town itself a symbol in every piece of his. Other works that involve the town of Red Springs, CA, are , Dead Like Me: The RPG Series and many side-references to the town in nearly every other endeavor.